


It's About Time

by BrookieKomTrikru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, I want there to be SOME kind of happiness that came from this episode, im so emotional still, this is killing m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrookieKomTrikru/pseuds/BrookieKomTrikru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the tumblr post by Hedalexastrong: "At least Lexa is finally reunited with Costia, Anya, and Gustus. all she's waiting for now is the day she'll see Clarke again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's About Time

Lexa blinked. She blinked again. Slowly she started to open her eyes. She slowly lifted her head up off the ground and looked around her. The blackness of her surroundings felt suffocating and disorienting to her. Carefully, Lexa started to rise, leaning heavily on her elbows.

"It's about time."

Lexa spun her head around in the direction of the voice echoing in the abyss. She saw a dark silhouette starting to form in the distance. As it got closer and closer, more and more colour started to stain the outline. It got closer and closer until they finally kneeled down in front of Lexa, almost nose to nose. "Hello, _ai hodnes._ "

Lexa's green eye's widened. " _K...Kostia.._ " She mumbled unintelligently. "How...?"

Costia rested a finger over Lexa's lips and smiled softly. "I have been waiting for you, ai hodnes. We all were, actually."

Lexa furrowed her brows in confusion. "All?" She questioned.

Costia nodded and cast her gaze behind the green-eyed girl. Lexa heard more footsteps sound to her left and she quickly turned her head. She saw another two figures emerge from the vast darkness; both tall, one lankier and the other bulkier. As they got closer, Lexa could better identify them.

" _Onya...Gostos...!_ " Lexa exclaimed. She had an overwhelming sense of relief flood through her body. She felt tears prick her eyes. " _Ogeda kom yu..._ " Costia reached for her hand, which Lexa gladly took, and helped pull her up off the ground. Lexa looked back and forth between the three people in front of her. "How is this possible? Have I gone mad?"

Anya snorted. "No you _branwada_. You died saving your _houmon._ "

Lexa could feel heat searing her cheeks. "She was not my _houmon, Onya._ "

Her mentor smirked at Lexa's embarrassment. "Hm. Yeah, right."

Lexa winced and glanced at her past girlfriend. "Costia—"

The dark-skinned girl smiled sadly and raised a hand to stop her. "I am aware that you had moved on. I am glad, _Leksa._ I am happy that you found someone that made you smile."

"Even if it did get you killed." A gruff voice added in. Lexa look back at Gustus and a sheepish smile. " _Moba, Gostos._ "

The large man shook his head at the smaller girl and stepped forward. At first, Lexa thought he would hit her, but he pulled her into a comforting hug. "I am sorry, Lexa."

"I'm not."

Lexa felt someone hit her on the back of the head.

"Hei!" Lexa yelped. Gustus released her and the former Commander spun around to glare at Anya, who had a huge grin plastered across her face. " _Miya,_ " she muttered as Anya pulled her second into a brief embrace. "I missed you, _branwada._ "

Lexa heard a soft giggle and glanced up at Costia, who had a hand placed over her mouth. "What?" She asked.

Costia moved her hand to reveal a smile. "This just reminds of when we were children. Anya always berated you for one thing or another."

Lexa made a face at her and pulled her into a hug, wrapping her arms around her torso. She buried her face into her shoulder and tightened her grip. "I missed you..."

Costia smiled. "I missed you too, _ai hodnes._ "

When Lexa let go of her former love, Anya grabbed her wrist. "Come on, some people are still waiting for you. They've been waiting a while so hurry up."

Lexa looked at Anya, then Gustus, then Costia. "T...they can wait a little longer, right?"

Anya and Gustus looked at her confused and disbelievingly. Costia looked at her knowingly.

Lexa smiled, tears escaping and falling down her cheeks. "I want to wait for someone first."

**Author's Note:**

>  _Ai hodnes_ = My love
> 
> _Ogeda kom yu_ = All of you
> 
> _Branwada_ = Idiot / Fool
> 
> _Houmon_ = Spouse (in this context, girlfriend)
> 
> _Moba_ = Sorry
> 
> _Miya_ = Come here
> 
> Granted this is not my best work, but I wanted to post it. I'm depressed about the episode so I honestly don't know if this is even that good, or if there's much emotion to it, but I hope you all still enjoyed a happier twist to this otherwise dark and shitty ending for Lexa.


End file.
